Don't You Give Up On Me
by K-OfTheSouthernIsles
Summary: Billy's gone to New York, right? He's playing his saxophone every night! Life is pretty good for Billy Hicks. Well, until he gets a call from Alec.


_Life has been pretty swell for Billy Hicks since coming to New York. Sure, he misses his friends but he knows that they're fine. Everyone keeps in touch. In fact, in the 5 weeks since he's been gone; Jules has gotten a job at Sears, Wendy has nearly finished moving into her apartment (she's extremely proud of that), Kevin has published another piece to the paper (he sent it to Billy, along with some other things from the rest of the gang), Alec is still doing well with his job, Leslie is trying to figure herself out, and Kirby has found his next infatuation (another girl at the hospital). Since Billy doesn't have a phone yet, they all gather at Alec's apartment once a week and wait for him to call from a payphone. Each has a turn to talk and catch up. He's doing well. He works during the day at a mechanic shop, plays his sax during nightly gigs, then sleeps in a spare room in the basement of the nightclub he plays in at night. Sometimes having a girl to accompany him. To Billy, this is living the dream._

* * *

**/Billy's POV/**

"Billy, will you go put Miss Jenkins gas cap back on for her, please?" Ronnie asks. That's my new boss. He's an older man with glasses that have a thick frame.

"Uh, sure." I roll out from under a broken down taxi cab.

"And, after that, you got a phone call."

"Say who it is?"

"It's that Alec guy." Something must be up for him to call at this time of day. He should be at work answering phones and planning little parties for his Republican employer. I help our elderly customer and make a dash for the phone, leaning over the desk to pick it up.

"Hey, hey, hey." I answer.

_"Billy."_

"Woah. You don't sound so good."

_"No. I'm fine."_

"Well, what is it then? What's up?"

_"Well, I'm not exactly sure how to break this to you. Just-. Uh. Are you sitting?" _

"No. I'm at work. Don't beat around the bush."

_"Felicia and the new guy were in a car accident. Drunk driving. They both died."_

"Are you messing around with me? Why would you joke about something like that? What is your problem? Do you know how inappropriate this is?" I hit the base of the phone against the desk and yell into the phone.

_"Billy. Billy. Stop. I'm not making this up." _Alec interrupts me.

"Oh, God. What about Melody? How's Melody? Was she with them?"

_"No. That's why I'm calling."_

"What do you mean?"

_"Well, Billy Boy, you're her father. Her next of kin. I think you have to receive guardianship of her."_

"Alec, I know nothing about babies."

_"I know, but you still need to come home. Sort this out. We can figure this out, but you're the only person we know that is related."_

"Wait. How did you come to know about any of this? How did you know about the accident?"

_"Kirbo. He's got friends at the hospital. Dale and another girl. He was bringing them lunch and saw the entire thing happen."_

I release my breath and mutter some swear words. "I guess, I'm coming home. Where's the baby now?"

_"State custody, I think. Kirbo talked all about the law and regulations of it all. I'll be waiting for you at the bus station."_

"Sounds good. Alright. I'm gonna make plans. See you in a bit."

_"We're gonna see what we can find out."_

"Thanks."

_"Yeah. Okay. Bye."_

"Bye." I set the receiver back to the base and drop my head to my hands.

How could this be happening to be me? I don't know anything about babies. Maybe a grandparent could raise her. That happens all the time. Even I was raised by my grandparents, because my father ditched my mom and then my mom ditched me. My grandma couldn't raise another baby. So, that would leave Felicia's parents. She never mentioned her mother, but that her father died her first year of college. Man, what am I going to do?

My thoughts are interrupted by Ronnie. I'm not in the talkative mood; I only give him the bones of the situation.

"We met in college. In our last year, I got her pregnant. Then we got married, though neither one of us were faithful. Anyways. This all just happened." I say as I throw my clothes into my duffle bag.

"I see." Ron nods. "Do you think you'll be back?"

"I'm not sure. Hopefully. This baby deserves the best chance and that's not with me."

"You're going to put your child in an orphanage?"

"When you say it like that, I sound like a bad guy, but being a bad guy would be forcing her to live with me."

"I didn't say anything like that. I was just asking."

"Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do. I have a friend who is in law school, maybe he can find something to help."

"Laws don't have anything to do with morals."

"How many times do I have to say it?! I am not a father! I do not know how to be that! I can barely take care of myself! Much less a one year old! I tried to be there for her, but she always cried around me anyways. I never had a dad, so how could I know about being one?"

"I'm not going to tell you how to live your life. Just that you better hurry. Your bus leaves in 30 minutes."

"I know. Thanks for everything, Ronnie." I quickly throw my few possessions in the bag and bid Ron a good bye. Running was my only option of getting to the station in time. So, by the time I'm there I'm worn out, but the ticket is bought in enough time for me sit down for a little before the bus comes. Once on, my mind fills with drowning thoughts of what is going to transpire.


End file.
